


Pretty Girl Rock

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics



Series: Fanfiction Bingo [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fanfic Bingo, No Despair AU, No Talent AU, No-Despair AU, Non Despair AU, Non-Despair AU, band au, fanfiction bingo, fic bingo, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics
Summary: SUMMARY: Ibuki Mioda is an established musician, and Sonia Nevermind is the lead singer of an up and coming band, asking her to join. Ibuki's answer might have something to do with how pretty she is, though, and not entirely based on her talent like she claims. [Ibuki/Sonia, Musicians AU, part of the Fanfiction Bingo challenge.]
Relationships: Ibuki Mioda/Sonia Nevermind, Mioda Ibuki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Fanfiction Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144214
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Girl Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to kudos/comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't! I need feedback!
> 
> I'm doing a personal challenge with a fanfiction bingo card I generated, which you can find [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/538796055513530389/806940854722887680/dr_canons_card_1.png)! I'm aiming to do all the prompts.
> 
> The generator I used to make it is [here](https://perchance.org/e1g2k4u4ll).

It's not often that Ibuki takes a moment to stop, period. She's the type of person who doesn't stop to smell the roses, because there's too many other flowers in the field to see.

But when she hears that lovely music coming out of Music Room 1-B, she can't help but stop, if only for a second, to listen to the singer within. If only she knew how that was going to change her life...

Well, she wouldn't have changed her decision either way. Because she, in her opinion, made the only right choice.

When she cracks open the door to the music room, Ibuki catches sight of a single person sitting on the platform in the front of the room, tapping her hands along to a familiar beat as she sings. She must be alone.

The girl is undoubtedly beautiful, with long blonde hair that goes down to the platform and pools around her like golden streams of water. Her eyes are closed, framed by long, pale, delicate eyelashes. Her hands are soft, and her fingers are long; definitely the hands of someone who could be skilled at playing piano, if she isn't already. She definitely looks like the type who very well could be.

Ibuki doesn't recognize her. She must be in another class, or something, because she swears she's never seen her. Then again, there's a lot of people at school that she doesn't know just because she never really takes the time to look at them... but this girl catches her eye. Both because she's pretty, and because her singing is beautiful.

_ "I got my ticket for the long way 'round, _

_ two bottle of whiskey for the way, _

_ and I sure would like some sweet company _

_ I'm leavin' tomorrow what do you say?" _

The song is unfamiliar, and not the type of music Ibuki plays, but that's not too high on her list of importance right now as she leans more heavily against the door. It opens further, but before Ibuki can jump back, the door gives a creak and alerts the girl inside that she's not alone anymore.

She opens her eyes, a clear crystal blue, and looks up to see Ibuki on the other side of the room.

_ Ah, rats.  _ She's been caught.

Well, there's really only one thing that can be done right now, and that's try playing it cool, so that's exactly what Ibuki decides to do. She rests her elbow against the door frame and leans on it, crosses her legs like all of the cool kids she's seen in the American movies Kazuichi likes do. Sure, Kazuichi isn't exactly the greatest role model when it comes to figuring out what's smart to do or not, but since when has Ibuki really cared about that?

"I'm sorry, did my noise disturb you?" The girl has an accent that's foreign, but Ibuki can't place it. That said, her Japanese is very good -- impeccable, really -- and her voice sounds warm and familiar in a way that she can't place. "I can go somewhere else if you want, I just wanted to get some practice in on my own..."

"Oh, no, it's fine really! Ibuki wasn't bothered," Ibuki replies, waving her hand on the arm she's not using to brace against the door frame nonchalantly. "I just came to listen because you sounded so good, that's all, plus I realized I didn't know who you were, so I wanted to figure out who you were!"

The other girl blushes a little and looks down at her feet, which hang down off the edge of the platform. Ibuki looks a little closer, leaning in and craning her neck just a bit, but not quite stepping into the room fully still. The girl is wearing a pair of worn sneakers that don't match the rest of her outfit (which is an elegant kind of rock-looking style, if such a thing even exists, though perhaps Ibuki made it up just now to describe what she looks like in her head), but Ibuki finds it almost endearing.

"You think I sound good?" The girl asks, her voice edged with a little bit of shy fluster. "That's very kind of you to say."

"Well, Ibuki wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it," Ibuki counters. "You know, Ibuki sings too! I'm the lead singer and guitarist of my own band." She nods, as if acting impressed at her own words. To be honest, she probably is. This is Ibuki, after all.

The girl, however, looks more interested. "A band? You have one, too?" She pauses. "Oh, I just realized, I didn't even introduce myself! How rude of me, I'm so sorry." She smiles apologetically, and Ibuki can practically feel her heart melting.

_ Not now gay thoughts! I'm trying to have a conversation _ , she thinks, desperately, and more likely than not in complete vain.

"I'm Sonia Nevermind," the girl continues. "I'm a transfer student, I transferred here a little over a week ago, but I haven't been very social up until this point, I'm afraid. Japan is new to me, and... I don't really know how all of this works."

"Wait, did you form a band in a week? That's incredible!" Ibuki says. "Ibuki doesn't have band mates anymore, she prefers to go it alone these days, but that's pretty impressive! It took me months back when I was still in a band with other humans."

"Ah, well, not exactly," Sonia replies with a little laugh. "I'm kind of a one woman show myself. So it's just me for now..."

Both of them are quiet for a moment, before Sonia asks:

"Would... you maybe like to join my band? If you can call it that."

Ibuki thinks for a moment, though her mind is really already made up. She had already made her decision, even before Sonia asked. There's no changing it now.

Maybe it's just because Sonia's a pretty girl, or maybe it's because Ibuki's got the impulse control of a squirrel on caffeine, or maybe it's a bit of both. The world may never know.

"Ibuki chooses to join you!" She steps into the room, crosses the distance between herself and Sonia, and sticks out her hand eagerly, a wide grin on her face. "I hope you're ready for the epic sound we're gonna make together!"

Sonia giggles, extends her hand to take Ibuki's to shake. Even so, her fingers linger for just a little longer than they need to when they let go, and Ibuki blushes just a bit. Her face totally isn't red as a tomato.

"I'm ready for whatever the future holds with you, Ibuki."


End file.
